New Perspective
by annoyed by you
Summary: He's a bad boy, she's a good girl. He's rude and arrogant. She's sweet and innocent. When there path's cross they plan on bring the other's hidden side out. Will Hanamiya be able to corrupt Emi first, or will she break out his sweet side first? Only time will tell.
1. Embarrassment, pocky and boy parades

"Are you sure this bikini doesn't look stupid on me?" A black haired girl asked her best friend as she walked down the steps of her parents summer house. Said best friend looked up from the box of pocky that she had in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at her friend. "You look so good in that!" Her friend told her.

Emi, the black haired girl blushed a little bit and looked down at her new bikini that she bought as a present. Well it was more so a tribute to being a first year high school student soon.

Her bright blue eyes looked at her bikini and smiled a little bit, it was cute. It was all pink with black strings wrapping around her neck and her back. Then the bottoms also had a little cuff sort of thing on the side to give it a small little edgy look, then to set it all of it had a little skull and cross bone on it the right side.

"You really think so?" Emi asked her friend skeptically as she glanced up at her friend, who's name was Yui. Bright blue eyes slowly looked over Yui's dark red bikini and saw how it fit the taller girls figure perfectly before looking her friend in the eyes. "Yes, now let's go. I don't want to miss the sun while you be your normal shy self." Yui complained as she grabbed her friends hand and then dragged her down towards the beach.

A small smile spread out across Emi's face at the compliment, her confidence in herself going up a little bit. They've been best friends for years and she was still getting used to the idea of someone close to her complimenting her. Her parents barely paid attention to her, so Yui was really the only one to help the shy girl with her confidence.

"How about here?" Yui asked Emi as she stopped pulling the shorter girl and gestured to the spot in front of them. "Yeah, it's as good as any." Emi said as she shrugged her shoulders. Then she removed her arm from Yui's grasp and put the towel that was under her arm out on the sand, Yui doing the same.

Then Emi moved and laid down on the blue towel, her eyes closing a little bit as the warm sun hit her face. "I'm so glad my parents brought us here." She mumbled as she listened to her friend move around. "Yeah, same here. It's always a blast when we come here." Emi smiled a little at what Yui said, she agreed whole heartedly.

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, both teens just soaking up the suns rays to get a good tan. It was summer after all, so what was better then getting a good tan? Then, Emi felt something poke her cheek. It was an odd feeling so Emi just brushed it off as her imagination. When the weird feeling happened again, she opened her eyes and was about to ask what was poking her when something was shoved in her mouth.

Her bright blue eyes widening for a moment before she realized it was a pocky. Emi smiled at the chocolate taste filled her mouth. She sat up and grabbed onto the stick as she bit it. "Thanks." She mumbled as she ate the treat. "You can have more if you want." Yui offered, tilting the box towards Emi.

"Your a good friend." Emi said and smiled as she took another after she was finished with the one she was eating. "I know I am." Yui said as she ate her favorite thing in the world.

"You decide on what high school your going to go to?" Emi asked as she looked out at the water. Her blue eyes watching the waves as they slowly washed against the sand. "No, I'm still deciding. What about you?" Emi frowned a little bit and looked at the pocky in her hand before she ate it. "Probably some rich kid school or something. My parents aren't going to let me decide on my own." She mumbled and subconsciously reached for another pocky, not realizing that it was the last one in the pack.

"What's so bad about a rich kid school? Aren't you able to get a better education from those kind of schools? As well as more collage options then less wealthy schools or something?" Yui asked as she reached for a pocky, but frowned and looked at the now empty box. Her brown eyes narrowing a little bit as they moved to look at Emi.

"Nothing's really bad, there just more boring then normal schools. An neither of those things are nessicarily true." Emi said as she put the pocky between her lips and looked at Yui. Her bright blue eyes looked at her friend and she became confused at the look before glancing at the pocky box. "Sorry?" She mumbled with the chocolate dipped biscuit between her lips.

"You want it back? I haven't bitten it yet." She offered. Yui looked at Emi for a few more moments before she slowly started to smirk as an idea formed in her head. "Let's share it." She said as she moved so she was hovering over Emi, her arms on the sides of her. Keeping Emi from sitting up. A small 'huh' escaped from her as she looked at her friend confused.

Emi was going to ask what Yui was doing and raised her hands to push her away, but Yui quickly grabbed her arms and held them down. Then she leaned down, Emi's eyes widening as she saw her best friends face coming closer to hers. What was Yui planning on doing? How were they going to share the pocky if she was so close to her face? Emi gulped quietly as realization to what her friend wanted to do hit her.

The poky game.

"Your so weird." Emi mumbled, giving into her friends odd behavior. She was always doing this sort of thing, it was weird, but Emi got used to it over the years.

Trying to calm her rapid heart beating, Emi watched as Yui gently bit the end of the pocky stick that wasn't in her mouth. Then they both started to nibble on the treat, there faced moving closer little by little. They were almost about to kiss, when a whiatle broke the two girls from there little staring contest slash pocky game.

Emi bit to hard on her piece and looked over at who was whistling, and to her horror it was a group of guys. Not just two or three of them, it was like a parade of sexy fit looking guys, all seeming to be staring at her and Yui as they ran by. Causing Emi to freeze as she watched them, Yui on the other hand was amused at the occurrence and sat up. She smiled at the boys around the piece of pocky that wasn't eaten yet and waved at them all.

All the black haired girl could do was blush and watch as the group got closer and then ran past them. The guys all either looked at Yui and Emi in interest or tried to ignore them while sneaking glances at them. One was an exception though, he had almost shoulder length black hair and his skin was oddly pale. He was at the head of the group, and he seemed to have locked eyes with Emi.

Her bright blue eyes stared back at his odd gren ones. There gaze lingered for a moment, before Emi's eyes faltered for a seconds and saw the smirk that he was wearing. Her cheeks flushed a vibrent pink and looked away from the boy. He probably thought she was checking him out since he was shirtless.

Emi kept her gaze on the sky as the rest of the group ran past Yui and her. Not really wanting to look at guys anymore since they were all probably perverts. Plus that one guy's gaze was practally stuck in her head.

"I think your going to have a summer romance." Yui said out of the blue and looked down at Emi, who was still looking at the blue sky. A small snort escaped from the black haired girl. "I dought that, plus I'm not really into those cheesy things like you are Yui." Emi mumbled as she moved so she was laying on her stomach.

"Why not? That guy was so checking you out! An don't play dumb, I saw you doing the same thing." Emi blushed at what Yui said and rolled her eyes. "What if it's fate that brought you together? He could be your mister right and your going to end up marrying him and have ike thirty babies with him!" Yui's imagination was starting to run away from her again.

Emi couldn't help it, a small laugh escaped past her lips as she shook her head. "How's it fate? He didn't even stop to talk to me, he just kept running and is long gone now." Emi said and shook her head. "I'm probably never going to see him again, so there's no point in thinking about him." The black haired girl let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, not wanting to see Yui's face as her fantacy was destroyed.

"Fate isn't about talking to people Emi, it's fate by first time seeing each other." Yui shook her head at Emi and looked at the water again. "You really need to have a better imagination." At that, Emi's lips twiched a little.

"I'll start having a better imagination once you start imagining things that are plausable." Emi told her friend coolly.

An that was pretty much how the rest of there summer went.

* * *

**Hanamiya needs love too! :3 **

**My writing used to be limited to 1000 words, I'm delighted to have noticed it's ability had increased. :D **

**Please leave a comment, fallow and favorite it! :D**


	2. Beach boy seems nice, maybe not

Kirisaki Daīchi High

That's the name of the high school that Emi's parents decided for her. It was also the school where her parents went and fell in love with each other. They tried and explain it to Emi that the school had brought there family good luck or something, but Emi wasn't having it. She didn't want to go there at all, it was a ways away from her best friends school. Plus, the school had a type of alcohol in it's name.

Speaking of which, saki was her dads favorite thing to drink when he settles a good business deal. Not that it would help her case in trying to not go there.

Now, it was the first day of school and all of the first years were talking excitedly to each other. Emi on the other hand, was standing by the front gates alone and glared at the school. It was huge, from what she could see from just the first building. It was also quite intimidating since she was going to have to brave through it all by herself since she didn't know anyone yet.

Slowly, Emi looked away from the huge school and walked by herself through the huge gates. An almost instantly, she was swarmed by people asking her to join there club. There were so many, softball, art, reading, news paper and so many more. Emi could barely register them as she walked through the throng of people.

Her bright blue eyes looked around at the clubs, accepting a few fliers as they were pushed onto her. Getting people into clubs was a lot more scary then it was in middle school.

Deciding she wasn't a fan of the packed path, Emi slowly pushed her way through the crowed and tried to head more towards the school. She much rather look for her class then join a club she really had no interest in. Unfortunately though, things didn't work out to well for Emi as she was passing a group of guys, she was easily knocked over by them.

A small 'oof' sound escaped from her as she landed on her knees. Not being one for confrontation, Emi just gave the guys who didn't notice her a small glare before she picked up the few papers that had fallen from her grasp.

Today already seemed like it was going to be a wonderful day.

Reaching out for the last paper, Emi froze as she saw a hand reaching out and picked it up. Slowly, bright blue eyes looked up to see who had grabbed the paper. A small surprised gasp escaped from Emi as she saw the boy from the beach. His dark green eyes were still burned into her mind and now seeing them again, was kind scary.

Shaking her head slightly to snap out of the shock, Emi slowly stood up and dusted her school uniform off before taking the paper. "Thanks." Emi said and bowed slightly towards him, her head lowered down a little to hide her blush. What she didn't see though, was the amused smirk as the boy realized who the girl was. "Don't mention it." He said, wiping the smirk away and putting on a fake nice smile.

Slowly, Emi stood up straight and shot a small glance at the boy. "I uh, have to go." She said quietly and turned to walk away. The boy didn't even say anything else to Emi as he walked away as well.

Emi's heart was beating fast in her chest as she started through the crowed again. She couldn't believe that the boy from the beach was going to the same school as her. What were the odds that the boy Yui said that was checking her out was going to be going to the same school. A small smile slowly formed on Emi's lips as she finally made it through the huge crowed of people. She was finally able to breath easier now. "I need to tell Yui." Emi mumbled and walked over to the school to lean against a wall. She pulled out her phone and was starting to text her friend.

_From: Emi_  
_To: Yui_  
_'Guess who goes to my school!'_

A few seconds later.

_From: Yui_  
_To: Emi_  
_'I don't know, Who?'_

Emi rolled her eyes, she forgot that Yui never was good at guessing games so never even tried them. A small smile formed on Emi's lips as she looked down at her phone. Her fingers moving swiftly.

_From: Emi_  
_To: Yui_  
_'The guy from the beach that was staring at me.'_

Just thinking about how nice the guy seemed was enough to make Emi blush. She's never met someone sweet enough to help her pick up papers before. Especially a slightly attractive guy!  
Feeling her phone vibrate, Emi hurriedly went to check her phone to read Yui's reaction.

_From: Yui_  
_To: Emi_  
_'See, I told you it was fate! :D Do you know if any of the guys he was running with go there too? There were quite a few attractive ones.' ;)_

Emi's face slightly paled and her once happy smile quickly changed into a small frown. She had completely forgotten that there were other guys with the one from the beach. Her bright blue eyes slowly move up and towards the crowed of people again. Her eyes slightly widened as she saw the green eyed boy standing with a group of guys, all looking at her.

She saw a few of them seemed to be snickering when they caught Emi looking at them. Feeling embarrassed, Emi quickly moved and ran into the school to hide from there laughing eyes. This was starting to be one of the worst days of her life.

Emi pulled her phone out as she walked down the hall, glancing up and down as she wrote one more text to her best friend.

_To: Yui_  
_From: Emi_  
_'They all seem to go here. -.- I just caught a group of guys plus the guy that was staring at me, snickering. I feel so embarrassed, what did I do to become a laughing stalk so soon in my high school year? I want to hide under a rock.'_

A small sigh escaped from Emi as she looked through the papers she was still carrying. None of them seemed fun at all, well, one did. It was some club that was formed to help the school and the community around the school. It was like the club that Emi used to belong to in middle school. "Maybe, I'll check this club out after all." She mumbled to herself as she looked up and started to look for her classroom.

* * *

**Question, what sounds better? Uncrowned Generals(From the manga) or Uncrowned Kings(From the anime)?**

**Please leave a review, fallow and favorite! :D**

**A HUGE thank you to **_Wilhelm Wigworthy** f**_**or commenting. It really made my day! :**_**D**_


	3. Boys are mean

It's been one week, one full week since the start of Emi's high school life.

As expected, Emi wasn't very happy with it at all. Her fellow classmates were all rich and snobby, something that Emi wasn't very fond of. Since she grew up going to middle class schools, this rich and high society school was a huge change for her. She never knew people could be grouped by how much there parents salary was. It was quite sad, actually.

The only thing that seemed to make sense, or rather the people to be more specific, were those who were in the club that Emi had joined. They all seemed to be kind people, and slightly off there rockers at time, but fun none the less.

In all honesty, the members of the SLS club were like Emi's saviors in this horrible school. Which is why, she often volunteers as much as she could to help them out. Even if it meant she was the only one in the school until late, or so she thought.

Emi walked down the quiet halls, a few papers in her right hand, a roll of tape in the other one. She hummed to herself, to keep her from feeling frightened at the quietness. Stopping every now and then to tape one of the posters to a wall of the school. Then she'd move a hand over it lightly, to make sure the tape didn't make it look lumpy.

The SLS club members were doing a canned food drive, hoping to be able to donate the cans to a homeless shelter that was in need of it. In all honesty, Emi really didn't think that any of the students would help out the cause, they all seemed to stuck up to care about anyone but themselves, at least that's what Emi thought.

Taking a few steps back, Emi smiled in satisfaction as she started to walk down the hall again. She only had a few more posters to put up before she could go home.

Emi moved her papers to be between her arm and her side as she grabbed her phone to see what time it was. "Wow, I'm surprised that mom hasn't text-ed me, yet." She mumbled to herself as she looked up. Then, let out a small squeak as she saw one of the boys from the basketball club. Her body instantly stiffened at the surprise at seeing him, she hadn't heard anyone else in the hallway.

Unfortunately, because of her body stiffening, the papers that Emi had between her arm and side slipped out of her grasp. The last few papers that Emi had, fell to the ground in a disarray.

"I uh, didn't know anyone else was in the school still." She said as she tried to come out of her state of shock. Emi slowly leaned down, ignoring the boy's hidden gaze as she started to pick up the papers. "You know Pocky-chan." The boy started, then the sound of a bubble popping sounded. "I always seem to see you on your knees. Are you hinting at something? You naughty girl." He snickered as he watched the first year pick up the papers, then freeze.

Emi could feel her face pale a little bit as she listened to the purple haired boy's words. It didn't really take a genius to get that he was being a sick pervert! Slowly, Emi's cheeks started to turn pink, as his words sunk in. She slowly sat up on her knees after she grabbed the papers and glared up at the boy. "That's really un-called for." Emi scolded the boy as she stood up.

"An who are you calling Pocky-chan?"

The boy only seemed to grin at Emi's words, then blew another bubble. "I'm calling you Pocky-chan, who else's here?" He asked around his gum, then popped it. Emi frowned and shivered slightly as the sticky material went over the bottom half of his face. "Besides." He started to pull the gum off of his face. "It was just accusation, you always seem to be on your knees or on your back when I see ya."

Emi felt like she wanted to throw up when she saw the boy in front of her putting the gum back into his mouth. "I feel like that's more of bad luck on my part." Emi mumbled quietly, her lips moving into a frown and her eyes giving him an annoyed look.

The boy in front of her shrugged his shoulders, an amused smirk on his lips as he looked at her.

Neither of then said anything else to the other, making the air around them fill with awkward silence. Emi opened her mouth to say she had to go, but stopped as another voice entered the area. "Hara, what are you doing? Break's over." Shifting a little to see around 'Hara', Emi's cheeks flushed slightly. The boy who was staring at her at the beach and helped her the first day, was walking towards them.

"Sorry Hanamiya." Hara said, looking over his shoulder and then took a step to the side to reveal Emi. "I was just having an interesting conversation with Pocky-chan." He told the dark green eyed boy.

Hanamiya looked at Hara, not really interested and then looked at Emi as he stopped next to his teammate. Emi looked between the two taller boys nervously, she's never been alone with guys before, so this was a little nerve racking. "Uh yeah, but uh, I guess you have to go. Hara-san, so I guess I'll excuse myself." She said nervously and slowly moved to turn away from the two boys.

Emi's back was towards the two basketball boys and started to walk down the hall, but stopped at the sound of Hanamiya's voice. "Wait a minute." He told her in his normal cool voice, causing the girl to freeze mid step.

"Y-yes?" She asked as she slowly turned around. Her eyes widening as she realized that Hara wasn't there anymore. '_Hanamiya must of told him to leave._ ' She thought to herself, then her eyes widened slightly. 'O_h no, that means were alone together, this can't be good._' Emi thought to herself as she looked up at Hanamiya. "W-what is it?" Her cheeks retaining it's slight pink color.

"Your the girl that's infatuated with me, right?" He asked as he calmly walked over to Emi.

Gulping slightly, Emi took a step back and kept taking them since he was fallowing her movements. "I-I don't know what you mean." She said as she looked away from him, her cheeks giving her away.

Hanamiya just smirked at Emi and put his hands on the wall she had pushed her back against, trapping her. "Your a horrible liar." He told her as he leaned his head down towards her face, causing Emi to slightly shiver as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

Closing her eyes, Emi gulped and slowly looked at Hanamiya. "I-I'm not lieing. I-I've just never really talked to many guys before." Half lieing, she's lieing but it's true that she hasn't really ever talked to a guy before. "I can tell your lieing, your voice is shaking, it doesn't take a genius like me to notice."

Emi winced slightly, she knew she was a horrible liar. "Okay, so I was lieing. So what?" She asked quietly, her bright blue eyes slowly looking up into his odd green ones. Then she blushed a slightly deeper red, did she just admit she liked him to his face as well?

The black haired boy smirked slightly, amused at how easily he had won. Then he quickly wiped it from his face. He wasn't going to play with her like he usually would of, he was in the middle of basketball practice after all. "You need to stop." He told her flatly, needing to get it over with quickly. "I don't need a little brat fawning over me, it's stupid and annoying."

Emi felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest and ran over by a car. Hanamiya not only openly rejected her liking him, even if she didn't plan on acting on it, but he also called her stupid and annoying. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" She said in a small quiet voice, her eyes watering slightly, but she did her best to hold in the tears.

Hanamiya snorted at what Emi said and simply shrugged his shoulders as he leaned away from her face. "Say what you want. I don't really give a crap. Just leave me the fuck alone." He told her, it was best to get her off his back before anything happened.

The basketball captain stood up straight then turned before he headed back towards where he had come from, leaving Emi by the wall. A few tears had slowly slipped from her eyes as she lowered her head. Maybe he wasn't as nice as she had originally thought he would be, but it still didn't give him the right to be so horrible to her. She hadn't even talked to him, just looked at him a few times.

"Y-Your so mean Hanamiya!" Emi said loudly, a few more tears streamed down her face.

"Whatever."

Emi took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it as she tried to calm herself. Crying like a elementary student wouldn't help anything. Raising her arm, Emi wiped her eyes and then watched as Hanamiya walked away. Her bright blue eyes watching him as he moved, he seemed like a nice guy at first. So why did he have to turn into such a horrible jerk-face.

"Are you hiding something?" Emi wondered out loud as she slowly got her breathing under control. Her now slightly red eyes looked down at the ground as her hands clenched into fists. "I bet you are." She mumbled to herself as she looked up one last time and watched him turn a corner before she turned to walk the other way.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :) It was kinda hard to write at first, I couldn't decide on how Emi should meet Hara. It was either he hit her in the head with a basketball, a basketball went rolling by or what happened in the chapter. :P So, yeah... **

**Please leave a comment telling me what you think! :D**

**SLS stands for Students Leading Students. It's basically a club where students gather to talk about positive things and to stay away from bad things like drugs, helps give support to people who need it and they help the community. (Sucky description...)**

**Next chapter, shall be next Sunday night. :) Around the same time. (Hopefully)**

**Happy Easter! (Didn't know it was Easter Sunday til my mom told me.)**


	4. Basketballs and boy talk

The sound of squeaking basketball shoes filled Makoto's ears as he entered the gym. His teammates all doing the drills he had ordered them all to do. It was the start of a new year after all, and he needed to make sure the team was in tip top condition for the up coming tournament.

No one seemed to notice that there captain and coach had just entered. Or rather, they chose to not acknowledge that he was back. They all seemed to be in a rhythm of movements, focused on the movements of the ball and of there feet.

The thunderous sound echoed as the man in charge walked over to where he was originally practicing. Makoto barely shot a glance at his practice partner, Hara, as he was passed the ball and dribbled for a moment before he shot the ball into the hoop.

"You aren't very nice to girls." Hara, said as he caught the ball in his hands and glanced in the direction of his captain. "There emotional little creatures you now, you gotta be gentle with the little things." His tone sounded like he was chastising his captain, but one look at his face and you could tell that he was teasing. His little smirk just gave it away.

A snort escaped from Hanamiya as he moved to steal the ball from Hara, but he moved out of the way, causing there little shooting practice to turn into a small game. "Which makes them boring, there to easy to break." Makoto said as he stole the ball and then made a jump shot. "Once things break, there just trash after all. Why would I want trash hanging around me? It'll just fill the air with a foul smell."

"If you didn't break it in the first place, it wouldn't be thrash though." Hara reasoned with Makoto, the shaggy haired boy stopped moving for a moment and looked over at the captain as he heard the ball drop through the hoop. "What are you getting at Hara?" Makoto looked at his friend and fellow teammate with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Just thought it would be fun to watch something weak squirm, is all."

Hanamiya Makoto stayed silent for a while, his expression stayed neutral as he thought over Hara's words. Makoto was the genius here, he was the brains of the team, he was the one that lead them to victory, so why didn't he think of something that would be so damn amusing? "Interesting." Makoto said as he grabbed the ball again and started to dribble. "That little idea of your might liven things up a little bit." His once neutral expression turned into one of his darker looks as he developed his ideas to start there little game, with the new play thing that had appeared in front of them.

* * *

Some times crying to your best friend is the best remedy for things. Rather they be serious or they sound like complete idiots, it always seems to bring a smile to your face. Majority of the time at least. Some subjects were too heart breaking that a few horrible jokes could help with.

Right now, Emi was laying on her bed. She had immediately gone to her room once she had gotten home and called Yui, needing the random, very odd teenager to help console her on her now damaged heart. Her cheeks still stained with the path that her tears had followed.

"An then I said loudly, your so mean Hanamiya and he was all like whatever!" Emi explained the last bit of what had happened to Yui. She sniffled a little bit and wiped her sore red eyes as she looked at the ceiling of her room.

The other side of the line was quiet for a while as Emi assumed that Yui was talking everything in. "Wow, so they gave you the nickname of Pocky-chan? That's adorable!" Was the first thing that came from Yui after she had listened to Emi complain to her for about ten minutes.

Emi mentally face palmed as she listened to her friend, she was in her room crying and her best friend was gushing about a stupid nickname. She really needed to look for a better best friend some time, although she has to admit, Pocky-chan is kinda cute. That's not the problem at hand though.

"Yui." Emi whined and let out a small groan as she rolled onto her side and looked at her closet. "Your not listening to me!" She whined. "I was just pretty much made a fool of by the guy I just barely had a crush on, now's not the time to be talking about nicknames I've received."

"I know, I know." Yui said at the other end of the phone, her tone was light though, making Emi be able to imagine her best friends smiling face. "You know though, he may be embarrassed to have such a pretty girl liking him."

Emi snorted at Yui's suggestion.

"I mean, the first part of his last name has flower in it. So, maybe not a lot of girls want to have a flower boy as their boyfriend." Yui tried to explain to her best friend. That got a small giggle out of Emi. "Yeah, I guess that could be the problem." Emi mumbled quietly, the tears had stopped completely now, but she still felt heart broken.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me now though." Emi said quietly and sighed. She closed her eyes, since they were starting to burn from crying so much. "So, I guess. I don't know, my heart's to broken to make sense of anything anymore." Emi mumbled, after not being able to form correct sentences.

"Your heart's not broken Emi, it's just bent right now. You'll learn to love someone again. Trust me." Yui's first attempt at finally reassuring Emi broke though.

Emi's cheeks tinted a light pink as she moved on her bed and buried her face in her pillows for a few moments. She hated how she felt when she was full out blushing. "I don't, er didn't love him!" Emi said once she removed her face from her pillows and sat up. "It was just a small crush." She mumbled the last bit to herself, although Yui heard it through the phone and let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, sure Emi. Just remember, fate has a funny way of dealing with things! He may still be mister right!"

Emi sighed quietly and shook her head, her friend was to obsessed with fate for her own good.

"Why in the world would I want to date someone who is rude, confusing, and kinda scary?" Emi asked her as she got up from her bed and walked to her closet to get her pj's out. Emi's bright blue eyes looked at the things in her closet as she waited for Yui to reply.

"I don't know, maybe that's the type of guy's you actually like. You know what they say, all girls want a bad boy that's good just for them." Emi couldn't help but to slightly scowled at Yui's words. "I rather have a guy who's not a secret butt." Emi mumbled as she pulled out something to change into.

"Whatever you say Emi." Yui said from the other end. "I gotta go now, I'm tired. Just remember though, fate has it's tricks to making things work." Emi rolled her eyes at what Yui said before she said her goodbye to her friend and hung up.

"Sorry Yui, I don't think he's mister right material at all. He's to conceited in himself for my liking." Emi mumbled as she changed into her pj's and went to lay in bed. Her mind was still filled with thoughts of earlier, but at least she wasn't crying over Hanamiya anymore. So calling her best friend was a good idea after all.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It was kind of a pain in the ass to write for some reason...**

**I did my best to get a little bit of development of Hara and Hanamiya in this chapter, do you guys think they came out okay?**

**Please leave me a review of your thought's on the chapter! As well as follow and favorite it! :D **


	5. His orders

To Emi's surprise, she felt a lot better about things the next day after having talked to her best friend. Her mind wasn't focused on the harsh words that were said, or the look in Hanamiya's eyes when he spoke them to her. Truthrully, Yui was like a life saver to Emi right now.

Slowly, as days went on, Emi started to feel a lot more happy, not dwelling on the thought of being rejected for so long really brought her spirits up. She was smiling a little bit more each day, Yui's advice also seemed to make her feel a little more bold and she was able to actually make friends out of a few of her classmates.

Now it was exactly a week since that day Hanamiya left Emi crying in the hall. Everything was going according to plan. The girl was happier, she was more social and she was helping out with the club she loved so much.

Currently, Emi was in the club room with one of her upperclassmen, going through some old files that needed to be sorted out. It was quiet in thr room, Emi and the upperclassmen weren't saying a thing to each other as they focused on there own work. However, the silence was interrupted as a knock echoed slightly in the room.

Looking up from her work, Emi looked towards the door, a small frown replaced the content smile that the girl once wore.

There, standing at the door, was Hara. The guy who was a perverted weirdo towards Emi on their first meeting, An this time, he was not so surprisingly chewing gum again as he leaned against the door frame. A casual smirk on his face as he looked at the SLS members.

"Ah, the coach wants to see Emi." He said as he looked at Emi and then at the upperclassmen.

Emi frowned, she didn't know who the coach was, or why she'd be wanted by him. Glancing at the other member, Emi waited for permission before she slowly stood up and walked towards Hara. "Hey, Pocky-chan." He said as he, for some strange reason affectionately patted her on the head, like a dog.

"Please don't touch me." She told him as she pushed his hand away, which took a lot of effort since he was using a little force to keep her from pushing him away. A small smiled appeared on the gum chewer's face as he watched Emi's little struggle with his arm. "Your so weak." He said as he finally pulled his arm away from the shorter girl.

Emi frowned slightly at Hara as she pul her arms down. "Well, sorry. I don't lift weights or play a hard sport to build muscles." She told him as he moved to lead the way to the gymnasium.

Emi got no other reply from Hara, instead she got the sound of him blowing a bubble and it popping.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the gym, Emi every now and then glancing at Hara as she followed him. She really didn't mind him, it was his basketball captain that she really didn't like that much anymore. Then, her eyes look ahead as they walked into the gym and then into a little room off to the side that was meant for the coach.

"Brought her, like you asked." Hara said as he knocked on the open door before he walked off somewhere. Emi's eyes watched the light purple haired boy for a moment before she looked into the room that the coach was in.

Her whole body froze as she saw who was sitting in the coaches chair, leaning back and looking at her bemusedly. "Close the door." Were the first words that came out of his mouth when he looked at her.

Gulping quietly, Emi obeyed Hanamiya's orders and closed the door, her back relaxing against it after wards.

It was silent in the room for a few moments, Emi not wanting to say any thing and Hanamiya's eyes were just examining her every movements. It was kinda nerve racking to have his odd green eyes staring at her, especially after seeing then when he openly rejected her and any developing emotions Emi could of had.

Then, summoning all of the courage that was in Emi's small body, she looked up at Hanamiya. She froze when they locked eyes, she gulped again and tried to speak to him. "What do you want from me?" She asked him, her voice shaking a little bit.

"To see you, what else?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hanamiya crossed his arms as he watched Emi from his seat behind the decent looking desk.

"W-well if all you wanted was just to see me, then were done here. So I'll just take my-" She was cut off by an order that came from Hanamiya. "Sit, down." His voice was rough, it left no room to argue with him. He had authority in his tone, one that showed that he wasn't fooling around with her.

Emi flinched slightly at his tone and followed his commanded and walked over to the seat that was in front of the desk. Her eyes casted down as she sat, not wanting to look into his olive green eyes that had once intrigued her.

"Look at me."

Again, an order that had authority in his voice. Feeling an obedient dog for listening, Emi looked up at Hanamiya and saw that he was now sitting up straight with his arms resting on the table, cupped together. He really looked like a coach that was having a serious talk with one of his players now.

Silence filled the room as Emi looked at Hanamiya with a little bit of fear. He seemed to have read the emotion in her eyes and was smirking as he looked into her eyes, leaving Emi un-able to speak to him in the slightest bit. Hanamiya on the other hand, seemed quite comfortable with talking to her. As well as ordering her around.

Then, the next words to leave his lips froze Emi, her heart feeling like it stopped as they sank in.

"Quite SLS."

Emi stared at him in disbelief as she comprehended what he had just told her to do. He wanted her to quit her club? Was he serious? He couldn't order her around like that, she was a free person and could do whatever she wanted to do.

The black haired girl opened her mouth to tell Hanamiya no, but he beat her to it. "Shut up and do it." He told her as he opened a drawer for withdrawing from the club and put it on the table in front of her. "Sign it." He told her.

Emi just narrowed her eyes at Hanamiya though, she didn't want to sign it and she was going to try and be stubborn about it until she got her way. She wasn't going to let him bring her down again, she was happy in the club. He had no control over what she can and can't do.

"No." She said as she looked at him sternly. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, she was trying to be scary. Unfortunately though, it was back firing.

The look that Hanamiya was giving her, froze the girl in place. She had just angered someone who was about to scare the crap out of her.

* * *

**Max of four hours a sleep for the past night, and I still got a pretty good chapter out. Don't you all think? :D**

**Please leave a review, it helps me keep motivated! :D Also, please favorite and follow it as well. :3**


	6. Spiders and flies

The trick for predators for catching there pray is simple. It took them years of evolution to be able to figure out the best way to catch that pesky food source, which in turn made the predator even more fearful since it was more feared for the ability of learning from there mistakes and the patterns that the prey took to avoid them.

Hanamiya was the vicious predator in this little game he was creating in his mind. Let's call it, spiders and fly. An the girl he was after, was unfortunately the fly in the game he had devised for his amusement.

Now, let's go back for a moment. A lot of you must be wondering, what's the best way for a predator to catch it's pray? Well, there's many different ways. For spiders, it's simple, they make a web. Full of little sticky threads, one for all of the different ways that the pray, the fly, could try to use to escape. If one of the tiny threads break, there's bound to be a few to back it up.

Hanamiya Makoto is a spider, a very smart and vicious one at that, all of the fly's in the past have all died in a few short movements. He is one of the most feared spiders in the school district, so why is he going after a smaller fly? One that could possible just fly through the small openings in his web. Well, the answer is simple, a challenge. Even the best predators want to have a little challenge every now and again.

Which is why, after Hara's few words during practice, Hanamiya has been doing some studying of his new toy. Learning her habits, her daily routine in school and on occasion things that she likes to do. After a few days, the web was spun and was ready to strangle it's latest victim.

Now, it was time to his plan into motion.

* * *

Emi gulped as she stared wide eyed at the man behind the desk. His eyes were hidden behind his slightly long bangs. A smirk was forming on his face, an the mere sight of it was scaring the young first year slightly. "Are you sure about your answer?" He asked in a eerily calm tone.

Gulping, the girl slowly nodded her head as she watched the boy. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not going to quite my club because you want me to." She told him, her voice quiet, so quiet she wasn't sure Hanamiya had heard her, but he had.

A small chuckle escaped from Hanamiya as he raised his head to let his odd green eyes look at her. He slowly walked around the desk towards her. His steps slow, and quiet as he moved quietly towards her side. "You know your going to regret your decision, sooner or later." He told her.

Emi bit her bottom lip nervously, she didn't think that Hanamiya would be so scary. "I-I don't think I will." She told him as she stood up from her chair and backed away towards the other side of the chair she used to sit in. Using the width of the chair as a little median between them.

"Oh, trust me you will." He told her as he stood up straight, relaxing a bit as he tried to get the scary aura away from him. "For I am a spider and you are a fly." He told her calmly as he turned and headed back to his seat to sit down. "An I will catch you eventually. A spider always does." He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped together on his chest as he looked at her with a smirk. "Let the game begin."

Furrowed eyebrows were the only response that Emi gave to what Hanamiya has said to her. His words were running through her head as she tried to figure out what he meant, but no answer really came to her so soon. "Your really odd Hanamiya." She said quietly as she slowly headed towards the door to leave. "I also don't get this spider and fly analogy, but I can say for certain that I'm not going to leave my club."

Emi took Hanamiya's silence as a blessing and as permission that she may leave now. So, she did, she walked out of the office that Hanamiya was sitting in and walked out of the gym all together with her head held high.

That is, until she was in the hall and no one else was around her. Emi instantly sagged her shoulders and let out a huge sigh as she moved to lean her back against the wall and then slumped down. "That was terrifying." She mumbled to herself as she closed her bright blue eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"I barely know or know about Hanamiya, but I have a feeling he wasn't fooling around when he said I'd regret not quitting my club." Emi opened her eyes again and slowly stood up once she had calmed down her pounding heartbeat. "But I can't just give in to his whim on the spot, no, I'm not that scared little girl anymore. Yui, would of slapped me upside the head if I had." A small smile spread across Emi's face at the thought of her friend. "I promised her I'd try and be more confident, I can't break it so easily."

Emi slowly stood up from her spot on the floor and then smoothed out her skirt. "I can't let Hanamiya's words get to me,no, I won't let his words get to me." The short girl took in a deep breath to calm her still slightly shaking form. "I can't let a guy I barely know, scare me, his words were probably all empty anyways."

Nodding her head at her own little pep-talk, Emi tried to stand straight and walk down the hallway. Her footsteps making little to no sound as she walked, letting her keep repeating encouraging words inside her head to keep her from panicking at what could possibly happening to her in the near future.

The words only lasted for so long though, cause as soon as she got home. Emi went to her room and fell onto her bed with a tired groan. Who know high school could have such scary people in it?

* * *

**It seems like every time I update, it's a mini holiday of sorts... Weird. Happy mothers day by the way! Hope everyone had a good day!**

**Thank you for reading as well, please post a review of what you think of the chapter, it really helps me a LOT. Don't forget to follow and favorite it as well! :D**


	7. Lunchroom discussions

Emi sat at the lunch table, her mind in a haze as she stared down at the lunch her mom made her. The confruntation yasterday, between her and Hanamiya, was running through her mind. It felt like it was the only thing that Emi could think about all day so far.

Not to mention, she kept feeling like she was being watched, and whenever she'd look over her shoulder, no one was there. "I'm probably just being paranoid." Emi mumbled to herself as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Why would you say that Emi?" One of her fellow SLS club members asked, as they sat across from Emi.

Looking up for a moment, Emi sent a small smile at the black haired girl and then let out a small sigh. "No particular reason." She mumbled quietly and then looked back down at her food again. Emi didn't want to tell anyone about what Hanamiya said to her the other day, she didn't know the guy so she didn't want to accuse him of something if he was joking around and trying to freak her out.

"Alright, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm open to listening to ya." The girl said as she looked at Emi slightly worried and then started to eat her lunch.

Nodding her head slightly, Emi kept her eyes on her food. Pushing things around for a a bit as she though to herself. Who was Hanamiya anyways? She's heard his name being passes around a few times, but nothing really gave away anything about who he was. Biting her lip gently, Emi looked up at her fellow club member, who she sadly didn't know the name of.

"Hey, uh, do you know some guy named Hanamiya?" She asked, her voice quiet since she really didn't want anyone to hear there conversation. Emi watched as the girl stopped eating for a moment and looked at Emi, a slightly surprised look on the girls face.

"Who doesn't?" The girl asked, then looked slightly surprised at the confused look on Emi's face. The girl let out a small laugh at the first year and sat back in her seat. "If your crushing on him, get over it. He's bad news."

At those words, Emi furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the girls words. "Why?" Was the only think that Emi could think of to ask, not about having a crush on him, just why shouldn't someone like him.

The older girl seemed to be debating on answering Emi as she looked around slightly nervous and then looked back at Emi. She seemed to be moving her jaw around as she though about something, then she slowly leaned in closer. Emi doing the same thing and leaned forward a little bit to hear the girls worlds.

"Well, first off. He's made half of the female population cry with just a few short words." The girl told Emi, though that didn't surprise her. "He's also a genius, but that does nothing for the fact that he's one of the dirtiest guys you could ever meet." Emi blinked in slight confusion, was she talking about hygiene? "What do you mean by dirty?" Emi asked as she glanced around for a moment before looking at the girl again.

"Well, first of all. He's one of the uncrowned Kings." Again, something else confused the young first year about the man in question. Sensing the confusion though, the girl clarify's what was being said. "The uncrowned kings are some of the best basketball players of there generation, only they were over shadowed by the generation of miracles." She explained, and waited til Emi nodded to show that she understood.

"Anyway, he's a dirty player. He's made our whole team become dirty players. He beats people up on the other teams, especially there ace's and sometimes he causes the players to go to the hospital. An he or the other guys, never seem to get caught." Emi was slowly understanding why the guy was dirty.

"They gave him a nickname that suites his reputation though, Bad boy."

Emi slowly nodded her head, then looked down at the food in front of her. "Uh, thanks. I'll keep that stuff in mind." She said quietly and started to pick at her food. Things were slowly making sense to her.

Just knowing that the guy was smart enough to hurt people and not get caught, sent red flags up in Emi's mind. 'So, this guy's a genius.' She thought to herself and tapped her finger against her lips as she moved to sit up. Maybe she should start thinking about what he said to her more serious.

If he can manage to send people to the hospital without getting caught, she wasn't to sure what he could possible do to her. An frankly, Emi really didn't want to know what Hanamiya had planned, she wasn't one for confrontation after all.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. Standing up, Emi gave a small smile to the person that had talked to her and watched as they left. Not realizing that the person wasn't heading to class but to talk to a certain captain instead.

Walking her own way, Emi started to head to class, her barely eaten food thrown away since she didn't want it.

A small shiver ran down her spine again as she yet again felt like she was being watched, but she knew that she wasn't.

"I still really don't know that much about Hanamiya." She mumbled to herself as she headed to class. Being careful and trying to not get into people's way.

Emi lowered her head as she started to slowly get lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to things. Until she bumped into someone and fell onto her butt. A small 'ow' left Emi as she looked up to see who she had bumped into. A small frown appeared on her face as her eyes met his.

* * *

** Things are really going to start going down soon. :3 I hope you all liked the chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think of it. :3**

**As well as favorite it and follow. :3**


	8. Headache's

Blank black eyes looked down at Emi. They were cold and emotionless, not a hint of anything was able to be detected in them as they stared down boredly at the girl that was on the ground, looking up into them with slight fear and slight embaressment.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She spoke quietly as she examined his dead looking eyes. They sort of reminded her of the fish at the market she saw last weekend with her mom. All blank and cold, clouded with pure blackness.

"You should pay more attention to where you walk then." His words were just as cold as his eyes as he looked at Emi boredly, not offering a hand to help her up. It wasn't his fault she fell, so why should he help her up? She was the one to walk into him after all.

Emi blinked in surprised at the words that this guy had spoken to her. She wasn't used to such, shall we say, cold words? "Uh, yeah. Right, I'll keep that in mind then." She said as she slowly stood up by herself and brushed her skirt off. Glancing up for a brief moment, Emi noticed that the dead eyed guy was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "What? Is there something on my clothes?" She asked as she looked down at herself, wondering if she had something from her barely even touched lunch on her.

"No." The guys answer was short and to the point. Looking up at the brown haired tall boy, Emi frowned slightly and felt a little nervous since he was still staring back at her. "Then why are you staring at me?" She asked him, feeling un-easy because of how hallow his eyes seem.

"You must be Emi, the girl Hanamiya is trapping in his spider web." He said as he looked at the younger girl. Examining her in a way, to test if she's worth talking to anymore.

The feeling of the guy looking at her and his words made Emi a little bit more uncomfortable. She gently bit her bottom lip and intertwined her fingers together as she nervously swayed her weight from one foot to the other.

"Y-yeah, I'm Emi." She said quietly as she looked at the boy in the eyes and then lowered her eyes a little bit so that she was looking at his nose instead of into those intimidating eyes of his.

Emi fidgeted a little bit more before the second half of the dead eyed guy's sentence started to register. 'Spider web? What's that suppose to mean?' She wondered and then opened her mouth to ask the boy about if, but he cut her off.

"We'll probably be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future." He told her as he raised a hand. Emi closed her eyes, thinking he was going to hit her, but to her surprise he just patted her head and ruffled her hair a little. Kinda like a brotherly encouragement move. Which confused Emi a little bit.

She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at the brown haired boy with some confusion. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She asked him as she watched the boy was he removed his hand and moved to walk around her. "You'll find out soon enough." Was all he said as he walked away from Emi, just as the warning bell sounded, causing the small girl to jump slightly.

Emi looked at the boy with confusion for a moment before she hurried towards her class, not wanting to be late. "Who was that guy?" She wondered to herself as she walked into her classroom, just barely making it.

The rest of the second half of the day, Emi was spaced out. Lost in her thoughts about why Hanamiya wanted her to quit her club, why that guy with dead blank eyes was talking to her about a spider web and lastly, why was she the one to be caught up in such confusing things? Emi just wanted to get through high school, but now she was tangled up in a mess she had no control of and it seems to be getting out of hand. So many things seemed to be going wrong and it was giving the small girl a small headache as she thought about everything.

A small groan escaped from Emi as she heard the bell ring, signalling that it was the end of the day. Slowly, she stood from her chair like everyone else and headed out of her classroom. The SLS club wasn't meeting today, so Emi was free to do as she pleased. That thought alone, slightly eased Emi's racing thoughts.

The small black haired girl was heading towards the doors to leave the school, when she heard someone shout, "Pocky-chan," followed by the feel of a strong arm being wrapped around her shoulders. Being forced to stop, Emi looked up with a un-amused look. A messy head of purple hair was looking down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Ya miss me Pocky-chan?" He asked as he seemed to leisurely be leading her away from the exit of the school. Emi would of struggled against Hara, but it didn't seem logical to do so since he was over a foot taller then her and stronger. "Not particularly."

"Aw, Pocky-chan, that was kinda mean." He said as he brought the little girl a little closer to his side. Emi winced a little at the motion and tried to take a small step to the side, to no avail. "I don't really know you, so how can that be mean?"

"More harsh words from the little Pocky-chan." He mumbled, faking a sad voice. Then he snickered and blew a bubble before he popped it.

Emi watched Hara's odd actions out of the corner of her eye. She really had no idea what to think of this guy. He always seemed to be trying to be nice, but she couldn't help but to feel like he has other ideas. "Where are you taking me anyways?" She asked, snapping out of her little thoughts and changing the subject.

Looking down at her, the light purple haired boy chewed on his gum for a moment before answering. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to the second gym." He told her and then looked forward again as he started to blow another bubble.

"Second gym?" Emi looked at Hara confused and then looked ahead again. "Why?" She asked skeptically as she looked around them, seeing that the halls were getting less and less crowded. "Hanamiya doesn't want to talk to me again does he? Cause I'm not quitting my club, I already told him that."

"I want you there, that's why." Hara told Emi as they walked. "We have a practice game to day and I wanted to impress the cute little Pocky-chan with my moves." His words confused Emi a little bit.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth, about to ask why when Hara pushed the doors for the second gym open. Her eyes moving to see the whole basketball team looking her way, an one Hanamiya looking amused. "Um, I think I'm just gonna go." Emi said quietly as she locked eyes with the boy what was known as the bad boy. Unfortunately Hara wouldn't let her go. He just tightened his hold on her and forced her to walk more into the gym with him.

"Look at who I brought! Pocky-chan here wanted to see our practice game." Hara told the guys as he looked at Emi with a small smirk, he seemed happy with how embarrassed he was making the young girl.

Emi was about to protest again, not liking the stares she was getting, when the voice she didn't want to hear spoke up.

"As long as she stays on the bench, I don't mind her being here."

Emi's stomach felt like it dropped as she heard Hanamiya's words. Her eyes moving to his odd green ones. The look in his eyes erased all little fighting spirit Emi had left, she couldn't argue with him.

* * *

**I really like how this chapter turned out, I love having Hara in the chapters. He's just so fun to write. :3 Not sure about the jumping of time though, I didn't just do a line, so I hope you all don't mind it. :3 Hopefully you like it, just leave me a review telling me if you like it or not. :) **

**I love hearing everyone's thoughts about everything to reviews on everything are appreciated! Don't forget to favorite and follow. :3**


End file.
